


Element of Predictability

by ughno



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Introspection, Intrusive Thoughts, Izuru is emotionally stunted, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughno/pseuds/ughno
Summary: Hinata (not-so-subtly) reflects on the complications of his relationship with the painfully apathetic Kamukura Izuru.





	Element of Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 3AM and I feel like I wrote this off a high. I’ll fix any prominent grammar/spelling mistakes in the morning.
> 
> Anyway... Hinata is stupid. That is all. Enjoy! :’D

There was a certain time period where he’d felt happy that they were together.

Hinata stares longingly at the familiar stoic face in front of him, his heart panging with the mixture of sadness and guilt. The man, sensing his eyes on him, turned around, his usual expression stoned and unreadable.

Though perhaps catching feelings for a hollow vessel who is incapable of displaying any sort of emotion other than boredom was a demise of itself.

“...Hinata,” He said, unblinkingly. “Is something the matter?” His voice was always unwavering— there was nothing that could betray the way he felt or his mindset. It was frustrating. After two long years of seeing each other, Izuru stayed the same with no character change whatsoever. His opinions on everything were always neutral, and the only feeling he had ever felt was boredom and indifference.

_ It was frustrating. _

“Nothing.” He mumbled. It was always the same answer.

Izuru is empty. He said so from the moment they’d met. He was a lifeless doll, capable and skilled at anything and everything thrown in his way.

_ But he lacked the most important component of being human. _

There was nothing in there. No feelings were ever displayed in public for people to see. He never had a preference for anything. When confronted about situations, he merely shrugged them off and deemed it as unworthy of his time. He wasn’t particularly attached to anyone in his life— Hinata included. Everything was done out of obligation rather than desire. 

_ It was a fact that nothing could ever change his mindset. He was born this way. _

And yet… Hinata was so _ painfully _ attracted to him. ** _It was so frustrating._ **

Stupid Izuru. What about him was so interesting? He had no redeeming qualities other than his looks— _ but he didn’t consider himself to be that sort of person. _

He always had a cool atmosphere surrounding him. _ That itself is more unsettling than anything. _

He is a good listener. _ He didn’t care. _

No matter how many times Hinata tries to reason with himself, the answer is always the same. They both really had nothing to gain out of this relationship. There was nothing to _ know _about Izuru. After all, he had no interests. And every lame get-to-know-me games prattled out from himself was met with apathy.

Perhaps the attraction he felt for him wasn’t the pure, genuine kind.

...Infatuation? Obsession? _ Lust? _For what, though? He could see anyone he wanted to for that. 

Tanaka was well built and attractive. He was also very kindhearted and unique. Hinata was quite fond of him as a person and found his presence soothing to be around. Compared to Izuru, Tanaka would make a great lover.

Komaeda wasn’t the most physically healthy guy, but some facial features had definitely earned him the label of beautiful. He had long, fluttering eyelashes that were almost similar to that of a girl’s. His white, luscious locks were soft and inviting, and he had an easygoing smile that could make the tensest person relax a bit. Although he was a bit… overwhelming at times, he was fun to be around. Komaeda would also make a great lover (with a little bit of time and adjustments).

Nanami was perfect — she had everything a person like him could ever want. She was beautiful both inside and out, her personality shines radiantly, and most importantly, she was always there for him. She listened to his problems when nobody else would. She provided a shoulder to lean on when everyone else was busy. The sweet smell of her vanilla fragrance was enough to hypnotize him into falling in love with her. 

The thing was, however, you can’t exactly date a dead person. It was so unfortunate, and Hinata had grieved for almost a year.

...It was during that time period that Izuru had reached out to him. 

Seeing him sob pitifully outside the courtyard wasn’t exactly the most romantic encounter. Izuru was… himself. He wasn’t much of an emotional support. It was more like crying in front of a brick wall than anything.

But it had helped. 

Having him stand there, shadow looming over his meek and pathetic figure, was more comforting company than anything else he had wanted.

Hinata didn’t know why he had stayed that day. He wouldn’t have gained anything. And they would only go down the path of the complications in their relationship.

It was entertaining to watch him cry. He really didn’t have anything better to do. That was the answer spelled out to him when he’d asked about that day. Izuru had said so himself.

And yet.

A small part of Hinata felt like Izuru really did have emotions. He would sometimes lay awake at night thinking about what goes inside of his lover’s head. Maybe his thoughts _ were _ more colorful than his speech. Or his heart actually _ felt _something rather than indifference. Perhaps he was just bad at expressing himself. 

_ He was human after all. Humans feel emotions. _

But he knew deep down inside that he was fooling himself. It was established from the start that the man didn’t feel. _ Couldn’t feel. _He wasn’t a liar either. There wouldn’t be any gain in lying about that. He was soulless.

No matter how hard Hinata tries to empathize with that, he could never understand.

No matter how hard he tries to deceive himself, he knows that talent was his boyfriend’s only possession. 

But he can’t help but think— _ if it weren’t for Izuru. _

If their paths had never crossed.

If he had never accepted his own feelings.

If Izuru never accepted his confession. 

_ If their friendship had never developed. _

What would have happened then? What would have happened to _ him? _Where would he be?

...He didn’t want to know.

“Come on.” He muttered, grabbing the pale man’s way-too-cold hands and leading him to the small couch. All the lights in his apartment room were turned off, with the exception of the dimly lit study lamp on the table across from them. 

Izuru followed wordlessly, and said nothing when the brunet softly guided him down, lips pressed to the side of his neck as his hand dexterously loosened his own usual favorite tie. 

The kisses eventually trailed up to his jaw, and Hinata gave up on playing classy as he leaned in greedily for a passionate kiss. Izuru was already seemingly prepared for that because he immediately returned it, irritating a small part of Hinata.

But, it shouldn’t be irritating. He shouldn’t feel angry at that. It was a good thing.

_ ...It.. was predictable... _

Every time they get intimate, Hinata would always be obsessed with the concept of surprise. But it always seems as if Izuru can read every single move he makes. He knew every single one of his sensitive spots and yet, Hinata could barely stimulate enough reactions from him to call it mutual.

It was more of a chore than a source of relief. He was so obsessed with this _ husk _that it made it impossible to enjoy himself.

He growled under the kiss, their fingers interlacing gracefully. He absentmindedly pierced his (thankfully trimmed) nails at the back of the other’s hand, eliciting absolutely nothing from the other.

_ So frustrating. _ ** _It was so frustrating._ **

He pressed deeper into his mouth, using his hand as a support to roughly guide the ebony-haired male’s head closer to him, pressing their bodies together. His teeth clanked with his every so often, but Hinata noticed bitterly that Izuru never made that mistake. It was only him.

His hand went under the T-shirt he was wearing, and his fingers briskly wandered around the large, well-built chest the other was blessed with. There wasn’t a sign of shivering. No sort of noise except for his own pathetic groaning and the sound of both their breathing. 

He had the strangest urge to puncture his nails on the pale skin of his— to feel it under them — to _ make him react. _

Dozens of intrusive thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind as their make out session continued.

_ What if I bit his tongue? What if I suddenly jerked his head back against the wall? What if I clenched his skin so hard that it bled? _

The desire to make him feel— the desire to _harm _him in order to see _any _sort of response— _the desire to watch him crumble under him; _it was unbearing. He _wanted_ to see him _helpless_. He _wanted _to see him _surprised_. He _wanted_ to make him feel _trapped_.

...That wasn’t like him. What horrible, disgusting thoughts. He would never purposely lay a finger on his boyfriend like that. 

Before he could drown in the gigantic amount of guilt and self loathe, Izuru pulled away, a transparent string of saliva connecting their mouths. Hinata panted heavily, wiping away the excess drool leaking. He didn’t realize that he was dripping with sweat until he wiped his forehead.

His eyes were glazed and foggy, still caught up in the moment. The adrenaline in him was strong, and his heartbeat pounded so loudly that he was certain Izuru could hear.

Once he’d calmed down, he looked at the other in the eyes and was surprised to see him lost in thought.

“Izuru…? Are you alright?” He inquired hesitantly. It was very rare to find the other spacing out. Though, he had managed to play it cooly upon the sound of his name.

“I’m okay,” He responded lowly. “..I think I might be overlooking something. The atmosphere around us seemed less… galvanizing. It was tense.”

Before Hinata could say anything, Izuru dropped the subject.

“I’m being silly, forget about what I said. I hope I didn’t ruin the mood for you.”

_ For you. _

Those two words made him _ angry_. It was as if these interactions didn’t mean anything to him— it was only used to satisfy _ him._

But he bit his tongue to avoid saying anything he might regret and instead smiled sheepishly without a word.

Izuru’s flat expression started to slightly dissipate, and a small frown replaced his usual stoic expression. His eyebrows creased, and his hand reached and delicately cupped one side of Hinata’s face.

He must’ve looked surprised because Izuru’s usual serious crimson eyes softened.

“Hinata… you’re so easy to read..” He said, and the brunet flushed a crimson red.

_ Was… he that obvious? _

It wouldn’t be a surprise. He had always been a more outwardly expressive person— even if he had no intention of doing so. It was easy for anyone to read his mood. Why would it be any trouble for somebody like his own lover?

“If you want me to be louder, you should’ve just asked. There’s no need to use passive-aggressiveness towards me. I understand that I can be unresponsive at times, and it’s not what I want either. I’ve been… doing my best since the day you asked me out. I’m sorry if the result you wanted wasn’t apparent.”

Hinata stuttered stupidly. 

_ What? Then… he was wrong all this time? _

...Of course he was. It’s been two years since they started dating. How could he not have noticed the small changes Izuru had made? It wasn’t much, but it was still progress. The wave of guilt crashed into him and he bit his lips in shame. 

The less than supportive thoughts he’d had of him just now. The anger, the _ frustration… _ they were all meaningless. He should’ve looked deeper. He should’ve talked to him about it. He felt completely, utterly stupid.

He opened his mouth to start apologizing profusely, but Izuru pulled his face close to his and softly pressed their lips together once again, letting out a newly pleased hum as soon as they were connected. 

He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and returning the action. 

Maybe he could save the apologies for later. Right now, he only wanted to drown out the shame and embarrassment with the company of his lover. Their relationship was complicated, but Hinata was determined to have a meaningful conversation with him and start making up for the time apparently _ he, himself, _had lost.

He wrapped his arms around the other and leaned into him, sinking into his fragile touch.

**Author's Note:**

> It was all hinted at the beginning if you read closely enough.
> 
> Izuru is emotionally stunted so he can still feel. He’s just.. not good at recognizing it. This mean so that Hinata was right from the very beginning.
> 
> Another thing is that Hinata had always brushed Izuru always when prodded, thus resulting them not having the needed conversation in order to avoid this situation.
> 
> [“Nothing.” He mumbled. It was always the same answer.]
> 
> ...Stupid Hinata-kun.


End file.
